Acento francés
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Fleur Delacour trabaja como ayudante de Bill Weasley en el banco de Gringotts para mejorar su inglés. Una tarde, quedan para tomar un café, lo que marcará el inicio de su relación. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". [Regalo para EmmaRDoyle].


_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Y mi Amiga Invisible es... ¡_ **EmmaRDoyle** _!_

 _Hola, Emma :) No te conozco personalmente (aunque seguramente nos hemos cruzado por FF), pero me alegro mucho de que me sortearan precisamente a ti, porque tus peticiones me gustan mucho. Al final, por cuestión de inspiración y afinidad, he decidido escribir algo sobre la petición de Fanart. No sé qué te parecerá mi interpretación sobre el inicio de la relación de Bill y Fleur, pero me he esforzado por ceñirme a tu petición y creo que ha quedado algo bastante bonito :D Espero con ansias tu review dándome tu opinión ;) ¡Un beso enorme!_

 _Para los que tengan curiosidad, Emma pedía esto (la inspiración viene del fanart que sirve como portada del fic):_

"Fleur trabaja como ayudante de Bill en el Banco de Gringotts para mejorar su inglés. Una tarde, quedan para ir a tomar un café, lo que marca el inicio de su romance".

* * *

 **ACENTO FRANCÉS**

Decían que Gringotts era uno de los lugares más seguros de Gran Bretaña. Aunque no existiera ningún cuerpo de seguridad visible que intimidara a cualquier posible ladrón, sí poseía un número ingente de encantamientos que mantenía el dinero a salvo de manos codiciosas. Poca gente sabía en qué consistían estos encantamientos y cómo sortearlos, pero una cosa estaba clara: Bill Weasley era un experto en el campo de las maldiciones y los contrahechizos protectores.

Muchos pensarían que, por tener un trabajo tan peligroso, William Weasley sería un hombre serio, organizado y taciturno, pero Fleur Delacour sabía, por las semanas que llevaba trabajando como ayudante suya, que Bill era todo lo contrario. Obviamente, sí era responsable y organizado hasta cierto punto, pero su pelo largo y su sonrisa sempiterna delataban un espíritu rebelde y un carácter carismático.

Al principio, Fleur se sorprendió al ver que Bill iba a trabajar siempre con ropa informal, e incluso miraba su apariencia con desconfianza, pero en cuestión de días se habían convertido en amigos. De hecho, puede que a Fleur le gustaran un poco más de lo necesario esos ojos de un azul brillante y esa sonrisa contagiosa. Aunque, por supuesto, nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, ni a sí misma.

Pero quizá lo que más la atraía de él era que la miraba como si fuera algo más que una chica con una belleza ultraterrena y un carácter en apariencia vanidoso. Por eso, casi sin poder evitarlo, un día se encontró diciendo:

—¿ _Quiegues_ _tomag_ un café esta _tagde_ conmigo?

Bill levantó la vista de la carpeta que estaba revisando y miró a Fleur con una ligera sombra de sorpresa, pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba en seguida.

—¿Conoces el _Richmond_ , cerca de Queensway? —preguntó. Fleur negó con la cabeza, por lo que Bill trazó un mapa burdo en una hoja de papel y se lo tendió—. ¿A las tres y media en la puerta?

 **. . .**

Fleur subió las escaleras del metro medio enfadada. Cuando Bill le había propuesto quedar en aquella cafetería, no se le había ocurrido mencionar que era un lugar muggle y que solo se podía llegar mediante esas máquinas infernales subterráneas.

En primer lugar, no sabía cómo comprar el billete en esos aparatos raros, así que había tenido que aguantar las miradas condescendientes de una señora de mediana edad mientras la ayudaba a sacar el ticket. Después, se había equivocado dos veces de andén, así que había ido arriba y abajo en la estación en busca del metro que tenía que coger.

Cuando salió de la estación, lo primero que vio fue una fachada roja donde ponía _Richmond Café_. El lugar era pequeño, pero acogedor.

Lo segundo que vio fue el pelo rojo de Bill, que brillaba con los rayos del sol de agosto. El joven estaba distraído, escribiendo algo en una libreta pequeña. Iba vestido con unas botas desgastadas, unos vaqueros arrugados y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Y allí estaba el collar con tres dientes de a saber qué animal que siempre adornaba su cuello.

Fleur se sintió un poco fuera de lugar con su vestido azul celeste perfectamente planchado y la chaqueta azul marino a juego. Había supuesto que aquello sería una especie de cita, pero, al parecer, se había arreglado demasiado.

Cruzó la calle y sonrió cuando Bill levantó la vista y sonrió al verla, pero cuando apenas quedaban tres metros para llegar hasta él, alguien la detuvo. Era un hombre aproximadamente de su edad, que la miró de arriba abajo descaradamente y dijo:

—¿Te dolió caer del suelo, preciosa? Porque con ese rostro, solo puedes ser un ángel.

Fleur puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaba media vida lidiando con estúpidos de toda edad y nacionalidad que intentaban ligar con ella, pero aquella frase era sin duda una de las peores. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa seductora.

—La _vegdad_ es que me duelen un poco las manos y las _godillas_ de arrastrarme. Ya sabes, el camino desde el _infiegno_ hasta aquí es tan empinado…

El hombre parpadeó, confuso, pero para cuando intentó responder, Fleur ya lo había rodeado y había seguido andando. Bill, que había escuchado el intercambio de palabras, estalló en carcajadas.

—Se dice que los franceses os encendéis con facilidad, pero siempre pensé que era un cliché —dijo.

Fleur sonrió con orgullo mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con una mano.

— _Ahoga_ ya sabes que no.

Él abrió la puerta con un brazo y dejó a Fleur pasar delante, quien sonrió, complacida.

—Déjame adivinar: ¿té verde con canela y leche? —aventuró Bill.

Ella sonrió.

— _Caballegoso_ y atento, ¿qué más se puede _pedig_?

Por un momento, pareció que Bill se sonrojaba, pero volvió a su habitual expresión desenfadada. Los dos jóvenes pidieron sus bebidas, pero el pelirrojo añadió:

—Para llevar, por favor.

Fleur frunció el ceño. ¿No iban a quedarse en aquella cafetería tan bonita? Bill, leyendo sus pensamientos, dijo:

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Hyde Park?

 **. . .**

Bill no había sido el único en elegir aquel lugar: había parejas paseando, familias haciendo un picnic sobre la hierba, gente montando en bici… Y la verdad es que Hyde Park en verano era precioso: era una combinación de luz y diferentes tonos de verde.

Cuando llegaron al lago, se sentaron debajo de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a Francia? —preguntó Bill de forma casual.

—A finales de _vegano_ —respondió ella—. _Cgueo_ que mi inglés ha _mejogado_ bastante; ya puedo _volveg_ a casa.

—La _vegdad_ es que sí —dijo el pelirrojo, imitando el acento francés de la chica.

—¡Oye! —Fleur le dio un golpe en el brazo, medio indignada. Suspiró—. ¿De quién te _gueigás_ cuando yo no esté?

Bill esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—No te vayas, entonces.

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tal vez _encuentgue_ un buen motivo para _quedagme_ , quién sabe.

Pasaron la tarde allí, debajo del árbol, hablando de sus familias, de sus gustos, del sentido de la vida y de estupideces en general. Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó el atardecer, arrancando destellos dorados al agua del lago.

—Es _guealmente_ _hegmoso_.

—Seguro que estás acostumbrada a que ahora te digan que tú eres más hermosa. Bueno, yo no caeré en la trampa —respondió Bill con una sonrisa.

Fleur rió.

—Desde luego, _egues_ toda una novedad, Bill Weasley.

* * *

 _Vale, siento mucho haberos hecho leer todas esas palabras que Fleur pronuncia con la r francesa, pero es que sino se perdía su esencia (y me hubiera quedado sin título xD). En mi canon, Bill es un hombre de sonrisa fácil, carismático, cercano y con un alma salvaje. Fleur es una chica atrevida (por eso es ella quien le pide una cita a él y no al revés), con un carácter fuerte, pero dulce en el fondo. He intentado plasmar todo eso en el fic, espero haberlo conseguido :)_

 _Emma, ¿qué te ha parecido? Ha sido un placer escribir para ti. ¡Un beso enorme!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
